How to play
IRC Dalfort is located on the darkmyst IRC server network. If you do not know IRC, here is the link to the wiki page:☀https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Relay_Chat The Out of Character Channels is #dd_ooc. This is where you can come to meet the players and join general discussions. We are a friendly if slightly skewed group of people. Demon'sDen is an adult based game so we only accept people 18 or older to play because of the adult nature of the channel. If your are under the age of 18, please do not try to sneak in, we have been at this a long time and will spot you, maybe not right away but we will eventually you will be found out and asked to leave Once you have made your way to IRC, you may chat with us in #DD_OOC or observe in the game channel which is #Demon'sden. Please refrain from speaking in the IC channel until your character has been approved. Any observations or questions can be answered and are welcome in the OOC channel. MAKING A CHARACTER: Of course the first thing you should do, once you decide to join us, is create a character. That process can be as simple or as difficult as you want, it all depends on what you want to play. We try to be flexible about what we allow into the game setting. Dalfort is not just a simple port city, it seems to be a beacon for the strange and unusual, it has an unusually high number of Trans-Dimensional beings or trannies. Just remember that anything out of the normal races, well normal for this world at least, will need approval by the founder of the channel (Jackor). Please remember that even if he approves an unusual character, you will start out at the same basic power level as all other beginning characters The parameters are as follow. The founder is pretty old school and started playing DnD when DnD was still coming out in pamphlets. He has set the starting limit for new characters at around 10th level 2nd Edition ADnD. Now understand this this game is not ADnD though it's roots are there, this is only a frame of reference. If you bring an old character in that is hugely powerful because of your past play, understand that they will be reduced to a starting level. We understand character concepts, and honor past play, but it wasn't HERE. It would be the height of unfairness to the players that have played here for twenty years if a new character was introduced and rivaled their power right out of the gate, so don't even try it. The starting characters are powerful enough to be "players" in the multitude of both political and social intrigue that swirl around the channel like a fog blowing through on fitful ocean breeze. Your character will advance in power and abilities by time spent in play and your actions in game. RACES There are a number of races available to play on the world. Many of them are familiar to roleplayers, others are not. I will give a brief description of each race type below. HUMANS Humans are the predominate race on the world. They are Generalists instead of the more specialized of the other races. They have a higher birthrate than all other races, and can equal any other race in abilities, but it takes an exceptional human to match say an elf's grace or a dwarf's strength, but they can do it. They are also able to learn and progress a bit faster in most professions. They are shorter lived than the other races, but seem more adaptable and creative in most ways. Most of the major magical innovations and technological innovations have come from humans. ELF There are a few different races of elves. Wood Elves, High Elves, Grey Elves, Moon Elves, Drow Elves just to name a few of the seeming plethora of racial variations this race has spawned. Elves are longer lived, but less fertile and more bound by traditional methods and thought processes. They are not as creative but they do have certain advantages. Elves are a graceful dexterous race, though not as strong on average as a human, speed and precision over brute strength. This gives most of them bonuses with ranged weapons and they have developed many traditional techniques for using such weapons. DWARVES Dwarves are short and stocky, they tend to dwell underground and be the worlds most accomplished stone workers and metal workers and miners. They are longer lived that humans also but even less prolific with offspring. They are strong and stocky and have also a very traditional mindset and worldview. They are very strong, but pay for it with a lack of speed and dexterity. SHIFTERS Shifters are intelligent humanoids who have an animal form. They can shift from one to the other. Human/Wolf, human/Tiger, Elf/Monkey, Dwarf/Deep Runner (an animal of the deep caves a cross between a bear and a six egged Tiger) and just about any other combination, rats, birds, monkeys, snakes, even a shark have all been part of a shifter paradigm. Though it is more common for them to be mammals of some sort. They will usually have some enhances senses or abilities that go with their animal, enhanced hearing, smell, dexterity, strength are not uncommon, and are unique to each shifter and always have to do with a characteristic of their animal. Demons/Angels First let me state that except for some superficial cosmetic similarities and powers Demons/Angels here are not like Demons or Angels you are used to. Angels and Demons as we think of them are largely a product of a monotheistic religion. (( yes I know there are some demons in the Hindu religion, but that is not the main Ethos that most have here, nor the understanding of Demon's )) On the World of Dalfort, demons and angels are basically the same thing and are transfromational beings. The way they are created is by dying under a cures. The reason for that is that during the last God's War curse magic threatened to get out of hand with it's long lasting and often out of control consequences. The Gods in a rare moment of unity in that horrific conflict, agreed that anyone that died under a curse would be transformed into an angel/demon. This had the effect of almost totally eliminating the long term powerful and multi generational curses, though many of the lesser curses still persist. For example the curse of clumsiness is very popular in some mage circles in combat, but most mages will make sure to lift it before the victim dies. They are VERY VERY long lived and might be the one race that is as creative and innovative as humans. because really other than the cosmetic effects and powers that the people get, they are much like the original humanoid they came from. The type of Angel/Demon that a person becomes is guided by the persons passions and driving traits in their normal life. For example many tantric mages become Incubi and Succubi if they die under a curse. Greedy people become mammonites (( demon's that love money )) Some mages and others fascinated with magic become magikytes. Demon's with a very unique relationship with magic. Obviously this race gives people a lot of leeway to become many different things. TRANNIES OR TRANSDIMENSIONAL BEINGS These are beings or people that have come through a portal from another world. Sometimes the dimensional shift changes them, sometimes it doesn't. Each of these is handled on a case by case basis by talking to the Creator of the channel. (Jackor/Dalton/Seth_/TeleGarion )) EVERYTHING ELSE We will try to accommodate almost anything. Except Dragons, let me repeat NO DRAGONS, no Dragonborn, No Dragonblood, No Dragon Shifters, NO DRAGONS. But these too are handled on a case by case basis again talk to the Creator of the channel COMBAT CLASSES Warriors Warriors are those that fight physically with weapons or hand to hand. According to their style and weapons of choice they can range from heavily armored behemoths to the monks who fight hand to hand with nothing on but a light outfit of silk. They are tough capable and can hold their own in any combat. And while they don't have magic of their own they can use many magical items to enhance their already formidable abilities. They have combat skills that excel far past other classes. There are many different styles and weapons combinations. Each has it's strengths and weakness, but most role players are used to them and we can flesh them out in conversation in the channel. Rogues Thief/spy types. They are skilled in moving quietly hiding, misdirection and other unsavory skills. They are also deadly in combat using daggers and ranged weapons most of the time. Again this is a fairly standard Role playing class so you can fill in the rest. Bards Bards have many of the skills of a rogue but add in music that can aid an enemy or themselves with added strength vitality health for short periods many different things.. There is also a prestige class of greater bards. Priests Priests are like most fantasy game priests with a few exceptions. priests of a god of magic (( there are several of them and will get to them in a moment )) are also mages.. Priests of a war god are also warriors. Etc etc one thing only priests can magically heal or cure that is reserved to be a divine gift. MAGES the mages here are in many ways also fairly standard. The main differences in them and other mages is the fact that they must have a discipline. the Discipline doesn't really change what magic they can use, but how they gather it. The Disciplines are Tantric- gather your magic through sex Celibate- Self explanatory Ritual- perform a ritual to gather your power Meditational- Meditate to gather your power. Oath-Take and hold oaths the more powerful you become the more oaths you must take on and the more stringent they must be. Secret- see oath substitute secrets Sacrificial- you sacrifice the lives of animals or other intelligent beings (those give more power ) (( basically an enemy of the empire usually )) PRESTIGE CLASSES Prestige classes are classes that take more than just a little thought and is usually a combination of one or two or even three of the classes above, that becomes greater than the sum of it's parts. hence a prestige class is not something to be taken on lightly.. If you choose to play a prestige class then you should expect to be asked t play them often since they can be crucial to storylines and adventures * Greater Bards * Assassins * Thief Acrobats * Chaos Mages * Knights of Charvor * Trannie deviations.